Away From the Sun
by Some.Nights3001
Summary: Another Loki/Tony Stark oneshot.


**Away from the Sun**

**Summary: An alternate version of Loki and Tony in the Stark tower. Loki/Tony Stark; oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel; song belongs to Three Doors Down.**

_It's down to this _

_I've got to make this life make sense _

Tony Stark looked down at the balcony of his tower; the black-haired snake was standing there with his scepter, a smirk plastered on his face. The chaos ensued below; Stark took no notice as he landed on the platform and his suit fell off.

_I miss the life _

_I miss the colours of the world _

_Can anyone tell where I am _

"This doesn't suit you, you know," Stark remarked, "the whole evil villain ploy."

Loki said nothing back, his eyes following Stark around the platform. He could hear the damage of buildings and cars, but did nothing to stop it.

_'Cause now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

_Away from the sun again _

Loki walked into Stark Tower as Tony's suit finished. His eyes didn't move from the window even as Stark entered the room.

"I must do this," Loki finally responded.

"Don't play that destiny crap on me," Stark said, discreetly putting the iron bracelet around his wrist. Loki finally looked over at Stark.

"You know nothing about my destiny," he hissed.

_I'm over this _

_I'm tired of living in the dark _

_Can anyone see me down here _

"I know you well enough to know that this is not you," Tony said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. He held it up as to offer Loki one.

"Then you should know I don't drink," Loki said through his teeth. Tony shrugged and then took a quick shot of the whiskey.

_The feeling's gone _

_There's nothing left to lift me up _

_Back into the world I know_

"You can always, you know, stop this," Tony said, casually walking towards Loki. Loki looked down out the window again, trying not to let the regret spill across his face.

He had never meant for all of this chaos to ensue. He was told to retrieve the Tesserac, and the world would be his. The other-worldly beings causing destruction was not in his planbook.

_And now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me _

_To find my way back into the arms _

_That care about the ones like me _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again _

"It's too late," Loki whispered, but Stark heard him. He had finally walked over to Loki so that he was within a foot of the villain. He placed his hand lightly on Loki's shoulder, causing Loki to somewhat jump; he looked at Stark.

"You don't have to hurt anybody," Stark said, turning and walking away.

_It's down to this _

_I've got to make this life make sense _

_And now I can't tell what I've done _

Loki watched Stark pace around the room, pouring himself more alcohol.

"There's always ways of stopping it," Stark said.

"You don't get it do you?" Loki snapped. "There is no stopping it anymore! From this point on it is self-sustaining and impossible to stop!"

The sudden outburst caused Tony to stare at Loki, but the words barely got through to him.

_And now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me_

Tony sat his drink down on the bar counter and started walking back over to the distraught Loki.

"You know better than I do that it can, and WILL, be stopped," he said with a raised eyebrow. He didn't tell Loki exactly what his plan was, but Loki took one look in his eyes and knew immediately.

"You can't…" he stuttered out, fear washing over his face. Tony reached out to touch Loki's cheek, but Loki's face contorted into an angry face and he pointed his scepter at Tony's chest.

"You can't do this to me!" he practically screamed at Tony, "You can't sacrifice yourself and leave me—"

"It's the only way!" Tony cut him off. Loki said nothing, but stomped out of Stark tower, feeling the urge to cry on the way out, but holding the tears back.

_'Cause now again I've found myself _

_So far down, away from the sun _

_That shines into the darkest place _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun _

_That shines to light the way for me_

_To find my way back into the arms _

_That care about the ones like me _

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

As Loki looked up into the portal, he watched as Tony Stark, Iron Man, flew into it. Loki wasn't sure if it would be the last time he ever saw Stark again, but he hoped it wouldn't be.

When Tony looked down at Loki right before he flew into the portal, Loki's breath stopped.

So did his heart.

**A/N: I'll be the first to admit, the ending was sloppy. But I liked it nonetheless. **** I have at least two more oneshots for Loki/Tony I am working on now so come back if you enjoyed **


End file.
